creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schwarzholz Wald
Kapitel 1 Ich trat in die Pedale so schnell wie es nur ging. Der Weg den ich mit meinen Fahrrad entlang radelte war schmal und voller Gefahren, so musste ich immer den Weg genauestens beobachten. Der Wind fuhr durch meine kurzen blonden Haare, ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass ich den Wind entgegen kam. Irgendwie wurde ich immer langsamer und langsamer. Blöder Gegenwind. Nun drehte ich mich um, von meinen Verfolgern fehlte jede Spur. Wie es scheint hatte ich dennoch Glück gehabt, obwohl ich meine Kamera verlor und ebenso beinahe die Drohne meines besten Kumpels verschrottet hätte. Nach einigen Metern wurde der Weg wieder etwas breiter, so das zwei Radfahrer nebeneinander radeln konnten. Durch meine schnellen Reflexe konnte ich gerade so noch einen dicken Ast ausweichen. Lachend und voller Freude erreichte ich die Hütte nach etwa zwanzig Minuten. Diese lag in einer Lichtung, in der es etwa zehn Hütten gab und ein Haus für den Besitzer dieser Hütten. Ich und meine Freunde hatten für eine ganze Woche so eine Hütte gebucht. Wir wollten die in vollen Zügen genießen und den Lärm des Alltags aus den Wege gehen. thumb Mein Fahrrad stellte ich vor der Hütte ab und sicherte es durch einen Schloss. Der Besitzer verlieh Fahrräder an den Touristen. Wir hatten welche für die komplette Woche ausgeliehen. Erschöpft trat ich vor der Tür zur Hütte, der Schweiß tropfte bereits auf den Boden. Ich könnte glatt eine komplette Wasserflasche austrinken. In der Ferne hörte ich schon die Fahrradklingel und sah, dass meine Freunde gerade erschienen. Wir waren zu viert hier anwesend. Meine Freundin und ich plus mein bester Kumpel und dessen Freundin. Als sie die Hütte erreichten konnte man eindeutig erkennen, dass sie ebenfalls der Erschöpfung zum Opfer fielen. Es hörte sich so an, als würden sie wie ein Hund vor Erschöpfung hecheln. Mein bester Kumpel John trat vor, er hatte den Schlüssel für die Hütte gehabt. Der Schweiß perlte von seiner Haut ab. Seine schwarzen Haaren waren nass vom Schweiß und obendrein noch ganz zerzaust. Fürs erste würden wir wohl allemal Duschen gehen. Meine Freundin Alicia, die langes blondes Haar hatte stand nun neben mir. John und seine Freundin Madison hatten bereits die Hütte betreten und würden dort auf uns warten. Über unseren Köpfen flog ein Helikopter hinweg. “Das ist schon der fünfte Helikopter an diesen Tag“, meinte Alicia. Ich stimmte ihr voll und ganz zu. Tatsächlich war es der fünfte Helikopter denn wir heute sahen. Bevor ich die Hütte betrat schaute ich nochmals zum Helikopter hin, der wie es scheint zur Landung ansetzte. Der Wald, wo wir uns befinden wir auch Schwarzholz Wald genannt. Woher der Name kam wusste niemand. Womöglich lag es am Holz, welches nahezu schwarz war und nie eine andere Farbe aufwies. Der Wald war riesig, es gab nur eine Straße die zwischen den Wald hindurch führte und es war die einzigste Straße, welche hier hinein führte und wieder hinaus. Die Restlichen Stunden vergingen wie im Flug, mal wanderten wir durch die Pfade und mal spielten wir ein Brettspiel. John gähnte sehr laut, so das es jeder von uns hören konnte. Wie es scheint mochte er keine Brettspiele und auch bei der Wanderung hörte man ihn ständig meckern. Mein bester Kumpel war wohl eher der Abendteuertyp, einer der vor nix Angst hatte. Langsam brach die Nacht hinein, Alicia und Madison schauten sich die Nachrichten an, während John und ich draußen standen und eine Rauchten. Die Zigaretten hatten wir von einen kleinen Markt her, der ganz in der Nähe war. Einige Meter entfernt flog ein Hubschrauber mit eingeschalteten Scheinwerfer über ein Gebiet hinweg. Der Lichtstrahl erhellte die Baumkronen, die sich im Wind hin und her wiegten. Für eine kurze Zeit kreiste der Helikopter über ein Teil des Gebietes, bevor es abdrehte und von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde. Wir legten uns alle hin zum Schlafen, als Abendessen haben wir Ravioli verspeist. Meine Freundin konnte sehr gut kochen und es hatte allen Geschmeckt. Ich hatte Alicia von den Helikopter erzählt, den ich und John gesehen hatten. Nachdem ich mit der Geschichte fertig war drehte sich Alicia zu mir um. “In den Nachrichten hatten sie gesagt, dass zwei Kinder vermisst wurden. Vielleicht gehörte der Helikopter zum Suchtrupp der Polizei“. Für mich klang es sehr plausible. Vor der Abreise hatte man mich gewarnt, dass im Schwarzholz Wald sehr merkwürdig Dinge vor sich gehen. Menschen verschwinden spurlos und erst nach Jahren werden deren Knochen gefunden. Manchmal werden auch Leichen nach einigen Tagen gefunden, an deren Knochen hing dann meist nur noch etwas von deren Fleisch. Ich hatte diese Geschichten nie geglaubt. Es war nur ein Wald, hatte ich immer zu mir gesagt. “Gute Nacht Alicia", sagte ich bevor meine Augenlider sich langsam schlossen. Kapitel 2 Man rüttelte mich unsanft durch, während man etwas zu mir sagte. Als ich schließlich meine Augen öffnete sah ich Alicia vor mir stehen. Ihre liebliche Stimme hatte mich aus meinen Schlaf geweckt. “Du hast einen sehr starken Tiefschlaf, John kümmert sich gerade um etwas. Er will ein Ausflug mit uns heute machen“. Ihre schönen Augen starrten direkt in meine, sie waren so blau wie das Meer und konnten jeden in ihren Bann ziehen. “Und die Einkäufe?“. “Madison und ich haben das alles mit John erledigt. Steh lieber auf, wir wollen den schönen Tag noch genießen“. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange bis ich mich umgezogen hatte. Im kleinen Badezimmer gab es eine Dusche, Spülbecken und eine Toilette. Ein kleines Fenster ragte hervor, die Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das Fenster hinein im Badezimmer. Ich schaute aus den Fenster raus, wo ich nur Haufenweise Bäume sah. Die Baumkronen wiegten sanft im Wind hin und her. Neben den Bäumen sah man noch Tiere wie Rehe, Hirsche und Eichhörnchen, doch da war noch etwas anderes. Eine dunkle Silhouette ging mit seltsamen Schritten einen angelegten Pfad entlang. Beim näheren hinschauen sah ich das die Gestalt etwas dunkles trug. Hörner wie die eines Dämons ragten aus seinen Kopf raus. Sie waren schwarz und schienen mit etwas bemalt zu sein. Es drehte nun langsam den Kopf um, seine roten kleinen Augen blickten hinauf und trafen dann auf meine. “Mark?“. Ich erschrak nachdem man mich rief, zum Glück war es Alicia gewesen. “Wir wollen los!“. “Ja warte ich komme". Gespannt und voller Angst schaute ich aus den Fenster raus, die Kreatur die mich vorhin aus ihren Eiskalten Augen anstarrte war verschwunden. John und ein Mann der größer war als er und eine Khakihose und Hemd trug standen vor der Hütte. Madison und Alicia erwarteten mich genauso wie John und dieser Mann. “Das hier ist Gordon, er ist unser Reiseführer. Sag an was wir heute machen werden“. Gordon der kräftig gebaut war kam zwei Schritte vor, seine blonden Haare schauten unter seiner Mütze hervor. “Gemeinsam mit meinen Geländewagen werden wir in den tiefen Teil des Waldes fahren, dort wo die Bäume schwärzer sind als die Nacht“. Diese Idee missfiel mir sofort, der Besitzer der Hütten und einige meiner besten Kumpels hatten mich davor gewarnt den dunkelsten Teil des großen Waldes zu betreten. Es hieß die Pfade seien sehr schmal, sodass ein Wagen diesen nicht befahren konnte. Die Bäume sollen sehr dicht bewachsen sein und man konnte sich dort sehr leicht verlaufen. Und vor allem wusste man nicht, wieso die Bäume auf einmal so schwarz wurden. “Der Waldteil ist verflucht, am besten ihr meidet ihn komplett“, wurde mir vom Besitzer der Waldhütten gesagt. Natürlich wollte ich dazu etwas sagen, denn John wusste auch davon das der Waldteil tabu für alle war. Ich fragte mich ebenfalls, wo John diesen Mann auftreiben konnte. Auf jeden Fall gehörte er nicht zu diesen Besitzer. Vielleicht war er ein eigenständiger Touristenführer, der zu niemanden gehörte. Da aber Alicia und Madison nix dagegen hatten und sich auf die Tour durch den dunklen Waldteil freuten wollte ich natürlich nicht der Spielverderber sein. Stattdessen fügte ich mich und ging mit denen mit. Der Geländewagen den Gordon fuhr war ein Mercedes-Benz G Klasse Modell, es hatte eine silberne Farbe gehabt und sah zudem sehr teuer aus. Als alle eingestiegen waren fuhr Gordon auch schon los, ich saß am linken Fenster. Neben mir saß Alicia und auf der rechten Seite war Madison. John hatte sich am Beifahrersitz gemütlich gemacht. Kurz bevor wir die Lichtung verließen drehte ich mein Kopf kurz um, vielleicht war dieses Ding noch irgendwo hier. Jedoch war es nicht mehr hier, entweder es war irgendwo im Wald oder es war komplett verschwunden und würde sich nie wieder zeigen. Der schmale Weg der nur Platz für ein Wagen zur Zeit hatte war etwas holprig gewesen. Wir wurden alle regelrecht durchgerüttelt. Gordon sagte die Polizei hatte sehr viele Wege gesperrt, weshalb er heute eine Abkürzung nehmen musste. Bestimmt suchte die Polizei Fieberhaft nach den Kindern und sperrten deshalb alles ab. Gordon aber schien es nix auszumachen, stattdessen hatte er eine Alternative Route ausgewählt die zwar länger war aber trotzdem in den Wald hinein führte. “Wie lange werden wir im Schwarzholz Wald bleiben?“, fragte Madison die so klang, als sei sie eine Erwachsene und keine Jugendliche. “Nicht sehr lange, eigentlich ist es sogar sehr gefährlich den dunklen Waldteil zu betreten. Wir machen aber nicht umsonst Extremtourismus“. Davon hatte ich schon einmal gehört, Extremtourismus war nur für hart gesottene die lieber etwas erleben wollen was einen schon an die Grenzen bringen könnte. Etwas was für mich nicht so geeignet wäre. Dennoch will ich nicht als Feigling gelten, auch wenn ich langsam ein mulmiges Gefühl bekomme. Der Himmel der vorhin so schön war verlor langsam an Farbe, das blaue am Himmel verschwand und machte Platz für das einnehmende dunkelgrau. Es sah so aus, als würde bald ein Unwetter über uns her ziehen. Gordon hatte den holprigen Weg verlassen und erreichte nun eine angelegte Straße die nicht nur aus Schlaglöchern bestand. “Wenn ihr alle nach links schauen würdet dann sieht ihr die alte Hütte der sogenannten Schwarzholz Hexe“. Alle außer Gordon richteten den Blick auf die linke Seite, eine kleine Hütte stand ganz allein inmitten des großen Waldes. Der Dach war primitiv erbaut worden und sah so aus, als könnte es jeder Zeit einbrechen. Einst schien die Hütte Fenster gehabt zu haben, doch man hatte sie mit Brettern vernagelt, damit konnte man ein Blick ins Innere verhindern. Jedoch meine ich ganz schwaches Licht zu sehen, welches wahrscheinlich von Kerzen stammte. “Die Hütte der Hexe ist ein beliebter Ort, vor allem von Jugendlichen in euren Alter. Man hat alle Türen und Fenster verbarrikadiert, somit kann niemand mehr rein kommen“. Mein Blick fiel wieder auf die mit Moos befallene Hütte, tatsächlich hatte man alles verbarrikadiert. “Stimmt es das hier Leute verschwinden und man ihre Leichen erst Jahre später wieder findet?“. “Das erzählt man sich zwar, aber es gibt auch Menschen die nur eine oder mehrere Stunden verschwunden sind und dann wieder aufkreuzen, als wäre nichts geschehen". Mir fiel auf das Gordon etwas verschwieg, was es war wusste ich leider nicht. Aber während der Tour werde ich ihn im Auge behalten, zwar sah er sehr nett aus aber man konnte sich aber auch täuschen. Wir sind real '' Ich schreckte innerlich auf, als ich eine Stimme in meinen Gedanken hörte. Die anderen schienen nichts davon gemerkt zu haben, sie sahen alle so ruhig aus. “Marc, willst du denn nicht die Umgebung beobachten? Es sieht doch alles so schön aus“. Alicia sprach wieder mit ihrer Engelsgleichen Stimme. Natürlich fand ich die Umgebung schön. Bäume die sehr unterschiedlich waren standen dicht nebeneinander, von Tannen bis hin zu Birken. Eine Jagdhütte die sehr klein war kam in meine Sichtweite. Es schien schon sehr alt zu sein, ein Geländewagen stand direkt vor den Eingang zur Jagdhütte. Würde der Geländewagen dort nicht stehen hätte ich zuerst gedacht, die Jagdhütte wäre verlassen. Auf einmal kam etwas hervor, von der Größe her könnte man meinen es sei ein ausgewachsener Mensch. Doch meine Augen täuschten mir nur vor es sei ein Mensch. Dieses Ding konnte man sehr gut sehen, es hatte ein krummes aussehen gehabt, seine Hände schienen deswegen auch den Boden zu berühren. Lange Zähne schauten aus seinen verwesten Mund hervor. Große schwarze Augen starrten einen an, je länger man es in die Augen starrten um so mehr hatte man das Gefühl direkt in den dunkelsten Abgrund zu schauen. Ein Hirschgeweih zierte den kahlen Kopf, es trug das Hirschgeweih wie eine Krone. Schwarze Linien waren auf den weißen Hirschgeweih zu sehen gewesen. Die Haut dieses Ding war grau und war von mehreren schwarzen Adern durchzogen. Auch wenn ich dieses Ding nur kurz gesehen hatte, brannte sich das Bild der Kreatur in meinen Gedanken. “Blödes Ding!“, fluchte Gordon herum. Seine geballte Faust schlug auf den Kasten des Funkgeräts drauf. Ein Störgeräusch drang aus den Funkgerät heraus, ab und zu hörte man sogar ein lautes zischen. Während der Reiseführer vor sich hin fluchte konnte man sehen, wie sich die Umgebung langsam veränderte. Die braune Farbe der Bäume veränderte sich langsam zu einen der dunkelsten Farben die ich je gesehen hatte. Für mich machte es den Anschein, als hätten ein paar Jugendliche die Bäume schwarz angemalt. Ein lautes Grollen hallte durch den Wald, es hörte sich an wie Donner, welches ganz in der Nähe war. Der Himmel war nun ganz ergraut gewesen. Bäume die einst wohl Blätter besaßen hatten diese verloren, sie lagen zu Tausend auf den Boden herum. Die Blätter hatten ihre wundervolle Farbe verloren und eine sehr dunkle Farbe angenommen. Für mich machte es den Anschein, als würden die Bäume eine Krankheit besitzen die sich auch auf die anderen Bäume verbreitet hatte. “Warum sind denn alle Bäume hier so dunkel?“. Madison hatte dies gefragt. Gordon der endlich aufhörte auf das Funkgerät zu schlagen wandte sich ihrer Frage zu. “Man sagt das im früheren Jahrhundert die hier siedelnde Hexe verbrannt wurde, sie habe viel zu schreckliche Dinge getan. Als man davon erfahren hat wurde sie inmitten des Waldes geschleppt. Dort hat man sie der Hexerei beschuldigt und verbrannt. Nach ihr Tod verbreitete sich ein Fluch über den Wald aus. Alles verstarb in nur kurzer Zeit. Bäume färbten sich schwarz und etliche Tiere lagen im Wald herum, erschlagen von Wesen die hier auf Menschen lauern sollen“. ''Wir sind real '' ''Wir sind real '' ''Wir sind real '' Die Stimmen in meinen Kopf schienen sich vermehrt zu haben. Viele klangen so, als stammten sie von sehr jungen Menschen. Andere passten eher zu älteren Menschen. Als ich nach vorn blickte sah ich leichte Nebelschwaden die wie dünne Finger aussahen und sich rasch verbreiteten. Sie schienen die Umgebung in ihren Besitz zu nehmen, sie würden es fürs erste nicht los lassen wollen. Leider hatte sich der Nebel so stark verbreitet, dass die Bäume nur noch als Schemen wahrzunehmen waren. Die Straße die vor uns lag wurde einfach vom Nebel verschlungen. Gordon fluchte immer wieder herum, er müsste nun auf die Straßen aufpassen. Falls man es als Straße bezeichnen konnte. Für mich sah es vorhin wie ein angelegter Pfad aus. “Marc, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du siehst so Geistesabwesend aus?“. “Vorhin dachte ich zweimal ich hätte es gesehen“. Wie es scheint hatte man die Furcht in mir gesät. Diese Furcht breitete sich nun ohne jeglichen Grund in meinen ganzen Körper aus. “Halluzinationen heißt das Zauberwort. Die angeblichen Wesen sind nur Spukgeschichten die man sich hier erzählt, mehr nicht“. Gordon sprach es Eiskalt aus, so als hätte er keine Seele gehabt. “Vorsichtig!“, brüllte John. Mit seinen Zeigefinger machte er auf eine Gestalt aufmerksam, die inmitten des Nebels erschien. Es sah so aus, als hätte es kaum etwas gegessen. Mit den sehr dürren und knochenartigen Fingern umfasste es ein Stock an dessen Ende ein Tierschädel mit Seilen befestigt wurde. Aus den leeren Augenhöhlen des Schädels quoll Blut hervor und tropfte Tränengleich auf den Boden. Das Gesicht wurde durch eine zerschlissene Kapuze verdeckt. Lange Knochenartige Finger wurden ausgestreckt, sie zeigten direkt auf den Geländewagen. Das letzte was ich noch mitbekam war, wie Gordon das Lenkrad herum riss, um der Gestalt auszuweichen. Kapitel 3 Die letzten Sekunden nach den Unfall waren bei mir stark verschwommen, jegliche Erinnerung waren einfach verblasst. Ich konnte mich kaum noch an etwas erinnern. Warmes Blut floss meine Stirn herab und verteilte sich im Wagen herum. Neben ein paar Kratzer die ich mir zugezogen hatte fehlte mir ansonsten nichts. Der Mercedes Benz schien auf den Kopf zu stehen. Meine schwachen Finger öffnen den Gurt, wobei ich hart auf die Innenseite des Wagens knallte. Schmerzerfüllt kroch ich aus einen der kaputten Fenster raus. Kaum berührte meine Hand den Boden schon fühlte ich etwas flüssiges. Als ich meine Finger anstarrte schien mein Herz stehen zu bleiben. Es war Blut! Nachdem ich mich aus den Wagen gerettet hatte schaute ich mich etwas um. Alicia, Madison, Gordon und John schienen vom Nebel verschlungen worden zu sein. Von ihnen fehlte jede Spur. Das Blut welches ich auf den Boden vorfand glich einer Schleifspur die von hier wegführte. Mein Herz sagte in diesen Moment ich sollte der Spur folgen, doch mein Gehirn ermahnte mich. Der Nebel sei so stark, dass man sich leicht verlaufen könnte. Hoffnung keimte in mir auf, als ich den Gedanken hegte sie alle würden nach Hilfe suchen. Jedoch verwarf ich den Gedanken, etwas schlimmes musste hier passiert sein. Eine Blutspur und vier verschwundene Menschen, so etwas könnte ganz gut in einen Krimi passen. Doch wo waren sie nur? Etwas musste denen passiert sein und ich will nicht, dass mir das gleiche Schicksal ereilt. Tränen standen mir in den Augen, mit langsamen Schritten entfernte ich mich von der Unfallstelle. Seit mehreren Minuten lief ich schon durch die Gegend, wie es scheint befand ich mich in einen Labyrinth. Die Wege waren schmal gewesen und Nebelschwaden versperrten mir die Sicht. Immer wieder musste ich in letzter Sekunde einen Baum ausweichen, der gut verborgen im Nebel stand. Genau in diesen Moment setzte ich meinen Fuß falsch und schon fiel ich in eine kleine Böschung hinunter. Ich landete auf abgestorbenen Gras, welches dunkelgrau und sehr trocken war. Eine seltsame Stimme hallte durch den Wald. Es kam aus den Nebel und klang sehr lieblich, genauso wie die Stimme von Alicia. Was wohl mit ihr geschehen war? Wieder ragte ein Baum vor mir empor, doch dieses mal blieb die Furcht im Inneren nicht aus. Der schwarze Baum schien so etwas wie ein Gesicht zu haben. Zwei leere Löcher befanden sich oberhalb des Baumes. Ein großes tiefes Loch direkt darunter. Zwei Augen und ein Mund waren wohl in den Baum eingeschnitzt wurden. Aus den weit klaffenden Mund drang eine schwarze Flüssigkeit raus, gefolgt von einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit die aus dem linken Auge kam. Etwas leuchtete im rechten Auge auf. Dieses schreckliche Ding schien wohl ein Eigenleben zu haben. Die Äste sahen aus wie knochige Finger die sich jeder Zeit um meine Kehle legen könnten. Ein leises Flüstern umgab mich nun, es schien von diesen Baum zu kommen. Sofort und ohne zurück zu blicken rannte ich fort. Solche Bäume mit Gesichtern traf ich Haufenweise, einige hatten lachende Fratzen gehabt andere eher bedrohlichere. Im aufkommenden Wind raschelten die Äste der seltsamen Bäume. Die wie Finger aussehenden Äste schienen nach mir greifen zu wollen. So geschickt wie ich war konnte ich den Ästen immer rechtzeitig ausweichen. Ein weiterer Fehltritt beförderte mich dies mal in einen Graben hinein, dieser war nicht sehr tief. Mein Fall hatte mich direkt auf einen Kreis voller Schädel gebracht. Auf den Schädeln hatte man seltsame Einen gezeichnet. Sie hatten mal runde Formen mit spitzen gehabt und mal einen in sich schließenden Wirbel. Was das zu bedeuten hat konnte man nur erahnen, bestimmt gehört dieser Kreis zu irgendeinen Kult. Diese Runen sprachen schon allgemein dafür. ''Du musst überleben, ermahnte ich mich. Mit einen Schmerzerfüllten Gesicht kroch ich aus den Graben raus. Mit einen verwirrten Blick schaute ich mich um. Ich musste die Orientierung verloren haben, blöder Nebel. Das Knacken von Ästen ließ mich aufhorchen. Zuerst dachte ich was gesehen zu haben, etwas was sehr schnell an mir vorbei rannte. Wir sind real '' ''Wir können dich sehen '' ''Wir sind real '' Mehrere Stimme die wohl aus Hunderten Kehlen kamen erklangen in meinen Kopf. Die Stimmen bohrten sich hinein, mal waren es ganz zärtliche Stimmen und dann gab es die ganz groben Stimmen. Immer und immer wieder wiederholten sie den einen Satz. ''Wir sind real '' Schemen erschienen im Nebel, dieser Nebel scheint sie regelrecht auszuspucken. Die langen Nebelfinger erreichten meinen Körper. Sie umschlossen meinen Arm, meine Beine und meinen Hals. Finger die so kalt waren wie Eis fassten meine Schultern an. Diese Finger waren eisblau und sie machten ein Geräusch welches mich an knackenden Eis erinnerte. Dürre graue Hände packten meine Knöchel, sowie die Finger kamen auch aus den Nebel hervor. Der Fluch von den Gordon erzählt hatte scheint wohl zu stimmen. Immer wieder trat ich nach den dürren Fingern, aufgeregte Schreie erklangen. Sie kamen aus der Erde hervor! Langsam versuchte ich mich von den eiskalten Fingern zu befreien. Die blauen und sehr kalten Finger ließen mich dennoch nicht los. Ebenso wie die Nebelfinger die in Wahrheit Äste waren. An ihnen hingen Knochen die man mit Fäden an den Ästen befestigt hatte. Runen hatte man in den verschiedenen Knochen mit einen Messer eingeritzt. Erst als ich förmlich um mich schlug gaben diese verfluchten Finger nach. Voller Panik rannte ich davon, die Bäume um mich herum schienen zu lachen oder war es nur der Wind, welches diese Geräusche verursachte? Eines der vielen Bäume schien sehr viele Augen zu besitzen die wie die eines Menschen aussahen. Sie verwandelten sich in Schlitze und starrten mich direkt an, nun sahen diese Augen bedrohlicher aus als vorhin. Der Boden schien immer weicher zu werden, bis mir das Laufen schwerer fiel und ich bemerkte das sich unter mir bestimmt ein Sumpf befand. Meine Hände umklammerte etwas was wie dicke Wurzeln eines Baumes aussahen. Langsam versuchte ich mich herauszuziehen, was mir leider sehr schwer fiel. Etwas feuchtes klatschte gegen meine Wange. War es wieder Blut oder diese eine schwarze Flüssigkeit die aus den Bäumen austrat? Als ich etwas stärker Schwung nahm befreite ich mich vom weichen Boden, erleichtert kletterte ich die Wurzel hinauf und versuchte sicheren Boden auszumachen. Doch die gute Sicht wurde durch den Nebel verhindert. Schmatzende Geräusche ließen mich erschaudern. ''Wir sind real '' ''Wir kommen dich holen Wir sind real '' Die dunklen Schemen liefen durch den weichen Boden, dabei entstanden diese schmatzenden Geräusche. Einige der Schemen waren so nahe an mir dran, dass ich deren Konturen ausmachen konnte. Sie waren so groß wie Menschen, dabei von unterschiedlicher Statur. Mal waren sie so groß wie ein ausgewachsener Mensch und mal sahen sie aus wie Kinder. Ihre Häute waren mal grau und mal schwarz. Wieder übernahm die Furcht meinen Körper, gebannt schaute ich auf die Masse der Schemen die sich durch den weichen Boden vorarbeiteten. ''Du bist tot Du bist tot Heute wirst du sterben! Die Stimmen klangen mit jeden Satz bedrohlicher, diese Dinge wussten was sie zu tun hatten und wollten nicht aufgeben, zu meinen Pech erreichten einige den Ast und wollten diesen hinauf klettern. Auf einmal verschwand die Furcht in meinen Körper und der Überlebensinstinkt nahm dessen Platz mit Freude auf. Meine Finger krallten sich sehr gut an die dicken Wurzeln und mit einen Ruck stemmte ich meinen schweren Körper empor. So schnell wie es nur ging kletterte ich an den Wurzeln entlang, wütende und aufgebrachte Rufe erklangen, sie stammten wohl von diesen Wesen. Lachend schaute ich nach hinten. Einer meiner Füße berührte zur Probe den Boden, er hatte eine feste Masse gehabt. Mit einen mal ließ ich mich auf den festen Boden fallen. Die Stimmen in meinen Kopf erschienen nun als leises tuscheln und Flüstern. Wie es scheint hatten sich die Stimmen bereits in meinen Kopf eingebrannt. Stunden mussten bereits vergangen sein, die Wege wurden wieder schmaler und manchmal sogar unpassierbar. Wieder klatschte etwas feuchtes gegen meine Wange. Es war ein Regentropfen der sich nun vermehrte, ein heftiges Unwetter schien den Waldteil in seiner Gewalt gebracht zu haben. Bäume wurden heftig durchgerüttelt, während Blitze den Himmel erfüllten und der Donner laut wie ein Drache grollte. Zwar füllte ich mich etwas sicherer, aber das Unwetter schien mir diese Sicherheit gestohlen zu haben. Wenn die Wesen mich nicht erreichen und töten würden, könnte es ein umgestürzter Baum oder ein Blitz sein der mich trifft. Gleich sind wir da und dann stirbst du!! Die bedrohlichen Stimmen waren zurück gekehrt! Es mussten zahlreiche Stimmen sein die sich in meinen Kopf eingenistet haben. Ohne auch nur ein Blick nach hinten zu werfen rannte ich davon. Mir war es egal, wie weit diese Wesen von mir noch entfernt waren. Ich werde diese Dinger auf jeden Fall entkommen! Werde ich nun langsam wahnsinnig oder kam es mir so vor, als hätte ich den Pfad vor wenigen Minuten schon passiert? Alles schien gleich zu sein, ich muss mich die ganze Zeit über im Kreis gedreht haben. Wir wollen nur spielen, komm zu uns! Das werde ich sicherlich nicht machen, mit neu gesammelten Mut rannte ich anstatt nach rechts nach links, denn der Weg kam mir bekannt vor und es lag nur daran, weil ich den Weg schon kannte. Leider schien ich mit der gerade eben entdeckten Möglichkeit einen Weg zu nehmen der mich in Freiheit führt falsch. Eine riesige Wand wurde vom Nebel frei gegeben und es versperrte mir den Weg. Ein weiteres Geräusch erklang hinter mir, etliche Wurzeln kamen aus der Erde hervor und verschlangen miteinander. Sie machten seltsame Wellenartige Bewegungen und dann bildeten sie eine Wand aus Wurzeln die mit Dornen bespickt waren. Warum versteckst du dich ''vor uns? ''Wir wollen dir nix antun Die Luft war erfüllt von Stimmen, sie klangen wie Holz, welches man aufeinander rieb. Konnten die Bäume auch schon sprechen? Panik und die Angst vor den Tod verdrängten meinen Mut und den Überlebensinstinkt mit Leichtigkeit. Nebelschwaden lösten sich auf und gaben die Sicht auf meinen Tod frei. Etliche Wesen kamen auf mich zu! Mit einen letzten Versuch wollte ich meinen Tod noch ein weiteres mal entkommen, meine Finger suchten Halt an dieser Wand. Nur leider war die Wand glatt geschliffen und es gab kaum Furchen wo man sich ran fest halten konnte. Mein Blick wanderte rüber zu den Wurzeln, diese zogen sich zurück und gaben den Weg frei für die Wesen. Wir sind real '' ''Wir holen dich '' ''Wir sind real '' ''Dein Tod ''kommt näher Mit letzter Kraft suchte ich einen Ausweg, die glatte Wand gab mir kaum Halt und links und rechts befanden sich schon die ersten Wesen. Einige hatten weit aufgerissene Fratzen gehabt, andere zeigten ihre spitzen Zähne die so spitz wie Dolche waren. Die schwarzen Augen zeigten ein rotes Flackern in ihren Inneren. Mit schwarzen Adern durchzogene Wesen liefen gekrümmt herum. Eisige Kälte umgab mich, Kreaturen die einfach nur aus Eis bestanden kamen langsam und schlürfend in meiner Richtung. ''Tod Tod Tod Alle Geräusche die ich zuvor gehört hatte wie der laute Donner, Blätter die wegen den Wind raschelten und Vögel die ein Krächzen von sich gaben wurden verdrängt. Tränen liefen meine Wangen herab, graue knochige Finger kamen aus der Erde hervor. Wir sind real '' “Nein, seid ihr nicht!“. ''Wir sind real '' “Hört auf!“. Mein Kopf war erfüllt von Hunderten Stimmen. ''Wir sind ''real Die Tränen versiegten, stattdessen lief Blut welches warm war meine Wange herab. Ich bemerkte das mein Fleisch sich automatisch von meinen Fingern schält und die Knochen zum Vorschein kamen. Meine Augen brannten vor Schmerzen, laute Schreie erfüllten die leise Nacht. ''Wir sind real '' “Ihr seid nicht real!“. ''Wir sind real '' "Ihr seid nicht real!". ''Wir sind real '' “Ihr seid nicht real!“. ''Wir sind real '' 'Du wirst sterben!' Epilog Die Nacht war erfüllt von Hunderten Donnerschläge und Blitze die am Himmel erschienen. Regentropfen fielen zu Tausend auf die Erde herab. In genau dieser stürmischen Nacht hatte Doktor Brian seine Schicht gehabt. Der Doktor hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar gehabt, er hatte eine schmale Statur und dazu trug er noch eine Brille. Die Wände des langen Ganges waren weiß, heute hatte er mit einen Neuling gemeinsamen Dienst gehabt. Es war eine junge Frau, die vor kurzen bei Oxford studiert hatte. Sie trug langes blondes Haar, welches sie hinten zusammen geknotet hatte. Genauso wie Dr. Brian trug sie einen weißen Kittel. Unter ihren Arm befand sich ein Klemmbrett und ein dazu gehöriger Kugelschreiber. Als sie Dr. Brian sah lächelte sie ihn an und entblößte somit ihre strahlend weißen Zähne. Der Doktor dagegen antwortete mit einen mürrischen lächeln, welches seine offene Abneigung gegenüber Oxford Absolventen zeigt. Da sie die Einzigen waren die sich hier im Gang befanden herrschte somit eine Totenstille die erschreckend war. Diese Stille wurde durch das laute Grollen des Donners unterbrochen. Gemeinsam liefen sie durch den spärlich erleuchteten Gang. Einige der Lampen funktionierten nicht mehr. Dr. Brian würde den Hausmeister morgen Bescheid geben müssen. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie einen besonders geschützten Gang denn man nur durch eine Zugangskarte betreten durfte. Zwei elektronisch gesicherte Türen musste man durchqueren, um in den sicheren Gang zu gelangen. Ein Wächter saß vor der ersten Tür und passte auf, dass auch alles in Ordnung war. Auch hier war es still, bis sich die beiden zeigten. Laute Rufe erfüllten den Gang, in kleinen gut gesicherten Zellen befanden sich psychisch kranke Menschen. Einige der Männer und Frauen lachten fröhlich und hüpften ohne Grund hin und her. Als Dr. Brian sicher war das sie die richtige Zelle erreicht hatten blieben sie stehen. Durch einen kleinen Guckloch erspähte Dr. Brian das Innere der klein gehaltenen Zelle. Ein Jugendlicher befand sich im Inneren, er wälzte sich hin und her. Auf dem Bett, wo er schlief machte er nervöse Bewegungen. Er redete etwas in einen sehr leisen Ton, bis er schreiend aufwachte. Schweißgebadet schaute er um sich herum, er schien Glücklich zu sein. “Wer ist das?“. Die junge Frau mit den Namen Alexa schaute den Doktor an, er jedoch hatte nur Augen für den Patienten. Vor der Tür zur Zelle hing ein kleines viereckiges Schild. Eine Nummer befand sich darauf, es war die 27. Alexa durchsuchte die Liste die sich im Klemmbrett befand. Dort gab es die Patientennummer plus den Namen des Patienten. “Der Patient heißt Marc. Warum ist er hier?“. “Seine Eltern haben ihn hier abgeliefert, sie meinen er habe einen Knall in der Birne. Seitdem er in so einen Wald Urlaub gemacht hat ist er nicht mehr der Selbe“. Dr. Brian ließ den Blick nicht von Marc ab. “Seine Freunde sind während einer Tour verschwunden, genauso wie der Touristenführer Gordon. Nur er hat Überlebt und das weil ihn andere Touristen gefunden haben. Seit den Tag an hat er ständig Alpträume von Wesen die ihn töten wollen. An Schlaf kann er nicht mehr denken, seine Eltern haben kaum noch Kontakt mit ihn". Als Brian wieder an diesen Gordon dachte ballte er seine Hand zu einer Faust. “Gordon ist ein Mistkerl, dass müsst ihr jedenfalls wissen. Er ist einer der Gründe wieso Menschen im Schwarzholz Wald verschwinden“. “Wieso?“. “Er lockt Menschen an und bittet ihnen eine Tour an, dann lässt er sie im Wald allein und verschwindet wieder. Die Leichen der Touristen findet man später irgendwo vor. Diese Tour hat er schon seit Jahren gemacht. Ein Besitzer von Waldhütten hat Gordon wieder erkannt, da er ihn zuvor mit drei seiner Gästen gesehen hat. Die Familie verschwand spurlos. Der Besitzer hat die Polizei auf die Spur von Gordon gebracht“. “Ich kann mich daran erinnern, der Fall mit den verschwundene Kindern, Wanderer und Touristen war sehr lange in den Nachrichten“. “Und der Fall Marc war schon ein Jahr her. Der arme Bursche befindet sich schon seit acht Monaten bei uns“. “Warum haben das seine Eltern denn getan?“. Anstatt zu antworten überreichte er Alexa eine Akte die voll mit Papieren war. “Sag mir Bescheid wenn du fertig bist, ich stehe da vorne und warte auf dich. Aber beeil dich bitte“. Alexa nickte und öffnete dann die Akte, heraus kam eine Menge Bilder und Fotos die von einer versteckten Kamera stammten. Die junge Frau verglich die Bilder und Fotos miteinander und kam zu einen Entschluss. Diese Bilder stellten Wesen da, einige hatten Zähne die sehr spitz waren gehabt und wiederum andere hatten nicht einmal ein Gesicht gehabt. Genau diese Wesen wurden von der versteckten Kamera im Garten des Haus wo Marc wohnte fotografiert. Viele Zeichnungen, die er angefertigt hatte zeigten auf perfekter Art und Weise, wie die Kreaturen aussahen. Das Licht im langen Gang fing an herum zu flackern. Alexa hielt es nur für einen technischen Fehler wie in den übrigen Gängen, wo auch die Lichter verrückt spielten. Das Sanatorium wo sie sich befanden schien nur Probleme zu haben. Erst kürzlich fand man eingeschlagene Fenster vor. Alexa erschrak als einige der Lampen zersprangen und die Splitter im ganzen Gang verteilt wurden. Eine fürchterliche Dunkelheit flutete den Gang, Alexa bekam langsam Panik. Rotes Licht erfüllte den Gang mit etwas Helligkeit. Hinter Alexa schlossen sich die automatisch gesicherten Türen. Eine versteckte Versicherung hatte dafür gesorgt, dass alle gesicherten Türen im Gang geschlossen werden. Der Wächter sprang von seinen Stuhl auf und versuchte die Türen wieder zu öffnen, damit Alexa raus kommen konnte. “Was ist hier los?“, fragte Dr. Brian. Vergeblich versuchte mit seiner Zugangskarte die Tür zu öffnen. Jedoch ließ die Tür das nicht zu, sie wollte sich nicht öffnen lassen. “Etwas stimmt hier nicht , der Alarm registriert unbekannte Personen…“. Sowohl der Wächter als auch Dr. Brian gingen mehrere Schritte von der Tür weg. “Wir müssen Hilfe holen“. "Bleibt hier Alexa. Etwas scheint hier nicht in Ordnung zu sein". Die beiden Männer entfernten sich nun von den sicheren Türen und verschwanden dann um die Ecke. Alexa standen Tränen in den Augen. Um sie herum brüllten die Insassen, andere schrien oder weinten vor sich hin. Es wurden an Türen gehämmert und getreten, nix davon half. Schmatzende Geräusche und seltsame Töne die knackende Äste glichen drangen aus der Dunkelheit hervor. Im Schein des roten Lichtes erschienen seltsam geformte Gestalten, Hörner wuchsen aus deren Köpfen raus an denen sich Glocken befanden die ein Klingeln von sich gaben, als sich die Köpfe drehten. Lange spitze Fingernägel, die einen das Fleisch von den Knochen reißen kann kratzen an den Türen. Die schrecklichen Gesichter die man einmal gesehen hatte konnten nicht mehr aus den Gedanken gebannt werden. Dunkle weite Augen aus denen schwarzes Blut austrat starrten Alexa mit Hass an. Münder weiteten sich und sahen nun aus wie klaffende Löcher. Zähne kamen hervor die so spitz wie Dolche waren. Alexas Augen weiteten sich, unbekannte Geräusche erfüllten den sicheren Gang, die Geräusche wurden immer lauter bis Blut aus den Ohren aller Insassen und von Alexa traten. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen. Ein leises Flüstern umgab alle, dennoch konnte Alexa es gut verstehen. ''Wir sind real '' 'Heute wird Marc sterben!''' Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen